Outbreak File 3: Residential Evil
by Otaconcon
Summary: As the survivors from Outbreak have a reunion shindig, Rebecca Chambers and Billy Coen are moving into their new house. Will the housewarming party prove disasterous?
1. Previously

During the recess Yoko stood outside getting some fresh air. Her mobile rang and she reached into her handbag to get it. She checked the caller ID and answered the phone, "Hey Kevin! What are you up to?"

"Right now? I'm headed to Miami – new job, new city."

"Another job," Yoko replied, "so soon?"

"Yeah. Course I work enough as it is. Hey I saw you on TV – good job."

"Thanks. I feel really…fulfilled now. There's plenty of stuff for me to do. And it won't be easy, but I feel like I'm really making progress here."

They both looked up to the sky. Kevin continued,"Damn, nice weather though. This oughtta be fun."

Yoko turned off her phone and smiled as Linda joined her. Many miles away Kevin Ryman also smiled as he got onto his bike and rode off into the sunset.

Meanwhile at a dock more miles away, David King stood next to a similar payphone with the receiver in his hand. "Yeah…and I read your article too. Very good."

Alyssa Ashcoft picked up the article in question, "I'm fully aware of that thank you very much. How else would I make front page?"

"Okay okay. No need to brag. Still got a lot of work to do before we can take down Umbrella for good."

"It's all about strength…physical strength. David…do you really have to go?"

David sighed, "yes. There's someone I need to talk to."

Alyssa laughed, "you? Talk? No way."

"Hmpf. I suppose idle talk has its place sometimes. No, I'm serious."

"Will I see you again?"

David smiled, "you can count on it."

As Alyssa continued to do more reps, David was on a ship leaving he harbour. The sun was rising on a new day.

Else where, Mark lay on his best deck chair with mobile in hand, "nothing new with me. Just as dull as ever…of course that hardly means I'm looking for a little adventure or anything. What've you been doing?"

Jim scanned the shelves looking for the right shoes. "Huh, what? Oh yeah, you were just asking what I was up to right? Getting ready to start work again. Hold up!" He pointed suddenly. "Now that's what I'm talking about! The ones with the red stripe over on the right side of the third shelf."

"Jim?"

"Huh? Oh sorry I was just talkin'." Mark waved to his children and looked at the sky as Jim left the shoe shop with his precious cargo.

Dr George Hamilton tapped on his laptop and looked out of the plane window with one hand whilst trying to hold his mobile in the other. "I've been thinking about dropping by the university research labs sometime soon. There are a few things I've been meaning to look into…how are you Cindy? You OK?"

Cindy smiled as she looked at the ad in front of her, "yeah. I just decided that its time to start something new you know? You really should come by."

George sighed. "I'll try but…you know how it is with my new job. I should be quite busy. Why don't you invite some of the others round or…" George knocked his extremely hot coffee into his lap and dropped the phone, "aaaah! Air hostess! Tissues please!"

Cindy put down the magazine and start dialling numbers, "yeah. I just might do that…"


	2. Flashy entrance

"To the left

"To the left. No, your left. A little more. Back a bit….perfect."

Billy Coen dropped the ridiculously heavy sofa in place and sighed. Rebecca Chambers reconsidered, "hmm. Maybe it would look better on the other side of the room…"Billy fell face down on the floor. "…or just leave it there."

She sat down as Billy rolled over, "I can't continue Rebecca…go on without me."

Rebecca punched him playfully, "knock it off willya? You need to be on top form for the housewarming party. Got the list right here…"

"Hey, let me see that." Billy scanned the text quickly. "Hey! What about my friends?!"

"They're dead!"

"So are Joseph and Richard but they're still invited!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "surely they stopped being your friends when they shot all those civilians and left you in the hot seat."

"Oh yeeeeah…"

Meanwhile in a coffee shop across town!

Cindy Lennox smashed her mobile phone on the table until it worked again. She readjusted her hair, sighed and started dialling. "Hey, Kevin!"

Meanwhile back at the Coen/Chambers house…

Rebecca was bringing out the garbage when two helicopters flew over her new home. Unfortunately one of the choppers crashed in the rear garden. She shook her head, "bravo team…amateurs."

Billy pulled Richard Aiken out of the wreckage as Rebecca turned the corner. Enrico shouted to the pilot Kevin Dooley, "don't worry we'll get you out of there!" He pulled at Kevin's arm…which came off in his hand. Enrico threw away the limb as Forest ran round the garden being pecked at by crows.

As Rebecca had tended to their wounds, Alpha Team leapt over the fence – first Chris, then Jill, Joseph and Barry. Barry yelled over his shoulder, "what's the matter Brad? Never taken a short cut before?" Brad leapt over the fence followed by a rather angry Doberman, which had a strange attraction to Brad's crotch.

Billy calmed the dog, "whoa there boy!"

Brad sat up and nursed his injured nads, "is that crazy bastard dog yours?"

Jill and Chris helped Brad up and Joseph went to pet Billy's dog. "What's his name, Billy?"

"Cerberus."

"There's a good boy Cerberus…" he stroked the dog….just before it bit his arm off. "Oh fuck…."

By the time Wesker arrived at the house there was chaos everywhere. Cerberus was dragging Billy around the house, Joseph was running around spraying blood everywhere, Enrico had been shot by someone (but who?), Barry was chasing Brad around with a piece of wood and Forest was somehow on fire. Wesker laughed at the group before helping himself to a beer, "hell of a party."

Meanwhile in several undisclosed areas across America!

Yoko Suzuki reached into her backpack, "hey Cindy! A party…sounds great!"

"Reunion, huh? It would be good to see the guys again…" Mark lay back and smiled to himself.

"I'm sorry…I've go too much work here. The hospital's packed! Another time maybe?" George put down the phone and sighed.

Jim had the phone in one hand and his new shoes in another, "damn right I'll be there!"

Kevin Ryman shrugged, "sounds good to me."

As soon as Cindy finished the previous call, she started dialling but was interrupted by her mobile. "Cindy? Thank God! I need to see you…it's David…he's back!"


	3. Departures and arrivals

As the sun rose over Beaver City the aftermath of the shindig became visible. Albert Wesker lay smouldering on the lawn with Alexia Ashford by his side. Inside the house, most of the guests were asleep as Joseph Frost attempted to reattach his lost limbs with super glue and bandages. Barry was still beating Brad in his sleep as the pilot attempted to prize Cerberus' jaws from around his leg.

Across the road however, the party was about to begin. Cindy Lennox was dressing herself waiting for her guests to arrive.

Meanwhile back with our heroes! Leon S Kennedy climbed out of the fridge taking a beer with him. He sat down on the couch as Claire crawled from beneath it, "ow, my head. What the hell did I drink? V-poison?"

Leon glanced through the window as hip gear fell to the ground. This was followed by Chris Redfield's angry ranting from the roof, "goddamn it! Only 30 bullets!"

Next to him Forest regained consciousness, brushing away bags of nachos and angry crows, "ugh, what time is it?"

As the rest of the group woke up (mostly with hangovers), Cindy's guests were socialising. Kevin sat on the couch reminiscing with Yoko, Mark stood having a drink with Jim and Alyssa impatiently paced back and forth. At the sound of the doorbell her ears pricked up. She opened the door with Cindy to see David King with an elderly man by his side, "David! I'm so glad you're back! Who's this?"

The elderly man stepped forward as David explained, "this is my father…Oswell E Spencer."

Back on the other side of the street Bravo team was getting ready to leave. Wesker stood by the door looking smug, "leaving so soon? What a pity."

Richard frowned, "yeah it might take us a while to get home considering we lost our chopper. As much as we'd love to chat with you, we must depart."

Wesker growled, "feel free."

"Okay."

"Good."

"Good!" Richard stormed out the door with the other Bravos in tow. Wesker altered his scoring chart, STARS: 1, Wesker: 2.

Officer Kennedy was altered by a car horn from outside, "that's my ride. See you later Claire." He kissed her on the cheek.

Claire waved to him from the doorway, "don't forget Degeneration!"

"I won't," he called back. With that the small car drove away.

One man turned to Leon, "what took so long?"

The driver snorted, "forget your make-up or something?"

Meanwhile the Outbreak crew were startled by their discovery. Jim mouth was wide open, "that old fossil's your old man? Damn."

Kevin chipped in, "that must be a bitch considering we helped to take Umbrella down."

Spencer snorted, "that's exactly why I'm here. Yes David, I lied to you. I needed you to get my…revenge!" He smashed a vial of T-virus on the floor and ran off down the road.

Cindy looked down, "oh crap. That's my new carpet."

The virus quickly spread to the other side of the street. Jill sniffed the air and looked accusingly at Barry Burton, "eww, Barry that's gross."

Barry shrugged, "it wasn't me."

Rebecca nudged Jill, "um, that isn't what you think it is. Did everyone have their Daylight shots?" Everyone nodded. "Whew. I thought we were really in trouble then."

At that time several miles away. Kaplan and One got out of their camper van, "uh guys. I think this is the wrong address."

Ark Thompson descended from the vehicle, "I can't imagine they'd live here."

Alice gasped suddenly, "what if they sent us to the wrong place…on purpose?"

Rain folded her arms, "no way, bitch."

Ark Thompson stood next to her, "now why would they do that?"


	4. Virus alert!

Chris ran outside with his sister and their band of friends. "What's all that noise?"

Rebecca licked a finger a stuck it in the air, "unless I'm mistaken the virus is spreading from that house over there."

Barry growled, "they must be involved with Umbrella! Let's get 'em guys!"

David was helping Cindy pick glass out of her carpet when the door fell down. "Who the…."

Chris held out his card, "Chris Redfield and crew. STARS!"

Clearing her throat Jill corrected him, "that's ex-STARS. And that's a library card. An expired library card."

Chris looked at it, "oh hell no!"

Alyssa pushed the others aside to confront the interlopers, "what the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Jim pointed behind them, "and what is goin' on out there?!" Wesker was being assaulted by a grimy looking civilian…with one arm.

They rushed out into the street as zombies slowly began to surround them. "Shit!" Mark looked around them, "too many of them!"

Chris sighed, "oh not AGAIN!"

Claire thought for a moment then yelled, "head for the police station!"

Billy prompted her, "Beaver City doesn't have one. Well not yet. Marvin Branagh's still assembling his team. Literally."

"It's get worse…" Wesker started.

Barry picked him up, "what the hell are you talking about?"

Wesker continued, "…I just heard over this 'borrowed' radio the city is set to be destroyed! News spreads fast in a small town and a 'sterilising' missile is inbound."

"We need a plan," Kevin said and punched his palm.

"Train?" Jill suggested. Rebecca shook her head. "Car?"

Billy looked at his feet, "I took it for a test drive…"

Yoko pressed him, "and?"

Billy pointed over his shoulder, "I, er, pranged it." Behind him the car was in a sorry state wrapped around a lamppost.

Cindy sighed, "brilliant." Her hair was blown into her face, "what the….?"

A helicopter came down and landed nearby as Carlos Oliveira cut down zombies with a chain gun, "yeah! Take that you beeches!"

Luis Sera hit him round the head, "shut up you beech!"

Another chopper was brought in by Ben Bertolucci; HUNK slid the door open and motioned to the others to get in.

The survivors split themselves, piled in and the vehicles lifted off again. Chris counted the seconds in his head, praying there was enough time.

Just over the mountains, the passengers looked back as Beaver City was obliterated by a ridiculous blast.

Chris slapped his forehead, "my hip-gear!"

Cindy sighed, "my home…again."

Billy's eyes started to moisten, "…my car…"


	5. The end?

A week later Albert Wesker was sitting on his laptop when he got a phone call, "hello? One?"

"No, its Ark."

"Hey buddy. What can I do for you?"

"Don't feign ignorance you jerk! You sent us to the wrong city on purpose!"

"I don't know how I could…"

"Save it! We're on our way over right now!"

Wesker sighed, "you're mistaken Ark. It's you who needs saving." He tapped a few keys on his laptop, "Program: Alice. Status: dormant. Activate!" He heard screams down the cell phone and hung up, satisfied.

Many miles away at a bus shelter Rebecca and Billy flipped through a magazine, "how 'bout that one, Weasel City."

"Nah. Druggies."

"Mink City?"

"Deserted."

"Skunk City?"

"What do you think?"

"Ferret City."

Rebecca looked at the picture, "seems nice enough."

Meanwhile Leon S Kennedy was in court, "…crimes against humanity and…Alfred talks like a real…weirdo."

Ashford stood up, "No, I do not!"

Leon smiled, "I rest my case."

At this time at a secret location the members of the Anti Umbrella Resistance Intelligence Crew (AURIC) were preparing for their next mission. "Hah, you missed beech! You're holding your Red9 all wrong!"

"What? No I'm not, beech!"

HUNK sighed and went back to cleaning and reloading.

Chris Redfield woke up at Barry's house and looked around at the ex-STARS. Looking down to see 30 scattered bullets, no extra gear and a hole in the window he screamed, "not again!"

Cindy Lennox however sat in her 1-room apartment with her ear glued to the phone. "I want to see you again George. It's been weeks since we were in the same room."

"I know and I'm sorry," George replied, "its just I'm doing some very important work here."

"More important than me?"

"Cindy…you know I take my work as a doctor seriously. You knew that when we started going out. It'll change soon I promise but for know…there's nothing more I can do. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly." Cindy slammed the phone down and put her head in her hands.

Without warning Kevin and David burst into the room, "we're back!"

David held up a plastic bag, "And we've got beer!" They looked at Cindy sitting quiet and alone, "bad time?"

Dr George Hamilton sighed and hoped he hadn't hurt Cindy too much. It wasn't like he didn't want to spend time with her it was just…a big project. Too big for her to understand. She had already been through a lot, what with the zombies and all, and anything else would be too much.

"Yeah. It's for her own good." He put the helmet of his hazmat suit back on and picked up the purple vial in front of him. It's a good thing really…but she'd never see it that way. George exhaled and got back to his work. Everyone else in the lab was engrossed ion their work in the lab…the newest Umbrella complex…hundreds of feet underground…below Racoon City…in the Hive.


End file.
